


(Not) How to Apply Suncreen

by EmBethMarsh



Series: JayTim Week Summer 2017 [2]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Beaches, Dick Jokes, Gen, JayTim Week, Short, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: Written for JayTim Week 2017, for the prompt Sunburn.Always apply a generous amount of sunscreen to all areas of exposed skin (and never let Jason Todd apply it for you).





	(Not) How to Apply Suncreen

Tim waited for Dick’s laughter to cease before raising a quizzical eyebrow,  
“What’s so funny?” Tim asked and retrieved a drink from the cooler next to him, leaning over to get one from the very bottom. The position seemed to reignite Dick’s laughter. He fell back onto the sand, kicking some of it onto the towels,   
“Did Jason put sunscreen on your back, by any chance?”

Tim thought back to the morning, recalling when they’d first arrived at the beach. It was a rare yet well earned day off from crime fighting. In the height of summer, the beach seemed the perfect place to rest, to play and to relax. Of course, Alfred had brought sunscreen and insisted they all wear it, not wanting to have to treat minor sunburn when they got back to Gotham.

If he remembered correctly, Jason had offered to apply the lotion to his back, perhaps a little too eagerly. Tim hadn’t thought much of it during the application and whilst Dick and Damian went to swim and Jason instigated an all too competitive volleyball match, he had decided to catch up on some much needed sleep.

“What’s on my back, Dick?” Tim sighed and cursed himself for not realising earlier that Jason’s eagerness had been a ploy for a nefarious prank. Obviously, Jason had taken the opportunity to write (or draw) something on Tim’s back with sunscreen. Tim slept on his front, blissfully unaware that his back was burning except for the one area that Jason had actually applied the cream.

“Well, most of it’s burnt... Alfred won’t be happy…” Dick commented, “But the bit that isn’t burnt, spells out ‘Jason Todd’s Bitch.’” Tim cringed, wondering why Jason had felt the need to add his surname to the mix; would ‘Jason’s Bitch’ not sufficed? As if to prove he was telling the truth, Dick traced a few of the letters over Tim’s back, “Did you not feel him, you know, not actually rubbing in the lotion?”

 

“Think I was already out of it, by then.” Tim mumbled. It had been a long few months and as always, Tim had survived on the bare minimum of sleep. trying to scout Jason out from the crowd. He was still playing volleyball, with Damian this time.  
“Don’t let it ruin your fun. C’mon…” Dick stood, also eyeing up the volleyball court, “Let’s go show ‘em how the best Robin’s play…” He offered a hand to pull Tim up and headed off to the court.

“Dick…” Tim called out, the other stopping in his tracks, “Did Jason put sunscreen on you too?” Dick stopped, his face dropping, recalling Jason’s eagerness to put lotion on his back too.

Tim got the full view of the crudely drawn and anatomically incorrect image on Dick’s back. He felt considerably better about himself now. He jogged past Dick, heading to the volleyball court,  
“Well, at least it’s your namesake.” Tim shrugged as Dick contorted to try and view what Jason had drawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by The Inbetweeners Movie, if you've seen it, you know what scene I mean.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
